


Le Rendez-vous

by Lupa78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa78/pseuds/Lupa78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red ressent quelque chose pour Belle depuis longtemps mais trouvera-t-elle le courage de l'inviter à un rendez vous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PDV Red

**Author's Note:**

> Bon et ben voici un petit OS de ma conception 
> 
> Et bien sur OUAT ne m'appartient pas ^^
> 
> Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Dire que sa première pensée envers elle avait tout de suite traduit son attirance envers cette femme aurait été faux. Elle s'était plutôt dit « C'est qui celle la ? ». Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard en allant la voir, qu'elle remarqua la beauté surnaturelle qui semblait irradier d'elle. Elle avait été hypnotisée par ses yeux indéfinissable. Elle c'était laissée tomber dans leur profondeur sans pouvoir revenir en arrière. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle était resté là à la fixer mais ce fut un homme un peu trop pressé qui la sortie de ça torpeur en la bousculant...

Par la suite elle avait appris à la connaître, et plus le temps passait plus elle commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand.

Pourtant, bien que les relations avec les femmes ne la gênait pas, elle avait déjà eu quelques aventures sans lendemain avec quelque unes mais voilà... là elle ne voulait pas d'une relation sans lendemain, elle voulait bien plus, elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, elle avait envie de se réveiller avec elle le matin et se coucher avec son corps pour oreiller.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour qui que se soit, enfin si, pour une personne mais cela lui semblait maintenant si loin et faible par rapport à aujourd'hui qu'elle ne pouvait pas comparer, c'était totalement différent. Elle pensait à elle tout le journée et ces nuits étaient peuplées de son visage dans ses rêves.

Toutefois, il y a avait un mais … voire même plusieurs …

Sa belle était déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne la méritait pas serte, mais elle non plus ne la méritait pas non plus. Elle était un monstre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de la blesser. Elle tenait trop à elle pour ça. Son ange aurait été en danger à ses côtés...

 

Pourtant un jour elle avait appris une nouvelle lui avait changé de décision.

 

_ Flash Back _

 

_C'était un jour comme les autres, elle travaillait tranquillement elle pensant à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme. Ce fut celle ci qui la tira de ses pensées en entrant dans le Granny's. Elle semblait à la fois triste mais aussi soulagé. Elle s'installe au bar et adressa un vague « Hey Ruby ...»_

_La serveuse avait trouvé ça bizarre, son ton était fatigué._

_« Dis moi Belle, tu sembles ne pas vraiment être dans ton assiette ? Ça va ? Attend je vais te ramener un Ice Tee »_

_« Merci Ruby … Je sais pas trop ... »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »_

_« Oui je sais, c'est juste que ce midi j'ai rompu avec Rumple et d'un côté je suis triste parce que j'ai vraiment essayé de m'investir dans cette relation, je l'ai vraiment aimé mais d'un autre côté je suis soulagé... ça ne pouvait plus durer entre nous, j'étais toujours son second choix, le magie passait toujours en premier et je n'en pouvait plus ... »_

_« Oh je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, je pensais que Gold changerait pour toi »_

_Bien qu'elle était désolé elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse, Gold n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas fait pour elle._

_« Je le pensais aussi mais il faut croire que nous, ce n'est simplement pas mon « true love » je doute même qu'il puisse en avoir un, à moins que ce soit la magie » dit Belle en souriant légèrement._

_« De toute manière tu méritais tellement mieux que lui, tu es quelqu'un de fantastique Belle, tu devrais avoir quelqu'un qui ne soit pas aussi ténébreux que lui. »_

_« Merci Rubs, et je te remercie aussi de m'avoir écouté raconter ma vie comme ça alors que tu dois sûrement avoir du travail. Je te retiens pour rien, je vais y aller, je dois ranger un peu la bibliothèque. On se verra une prochaine fois »_

_« Tu sais très bien que tu me déranges pas, tu peux rester autant que tu veux »_

_« Non c'est bon merci »_

_« D'accord, en tout cas si tu as envie de parler tu sais où me trouvez » dit en souriant Ruby et en lui déposant un baisé sur le front._

_ Fin Flash Back _

 

C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait pris la décision de la séduire. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester loin d'elle, elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir se retenir sans arrêt en sa présence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Durant la période qui a suivie, elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Belle. DE tel sorte que maintenant elles étaient devenue inséparable mais pour son plus grand malheur Ruby n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de proposer un vrai rendez vous à son « amie »

 

Elle désespérait sur son manque de bravoure derrière le bar en attendant que les dernières minutes de son service passent. Le Granny's allait bientôt fermé et elle avait tout fini, il n'y avait plus personne dans le restaurant depuis plus d'une heure et elle avait eu le temps de tout ranger.

Et alors qu'elle faisait un dernier tour de salle, elle entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Désolé mais nous allons fermer... »

« Oui je sais mais je voulais te parler ... » lui répondis une douce voix.

« Oh c'est toi Belle, désolé je t'avais pas vu. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Ruby c'était retourner vers en laissant un sourire gagner son visage.

« Oui mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre un morceau ensemble » dit-elle en mettant en évidence le panier qu'elle avait à la main. «  Tu m'avais dit que souvent tu ne mangeais pas le soir lors de tes services, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut être... enfin si tu le veux … manger ensemble ? » demanda timidement Belle en rougissant.

« Bien sur ! » s'empressa d'accepter Ruby. «  Enfin je veux dire, c'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir penser à moi, tu étais pas obligé tu sais »

« Oui je sais mais ça me faisait plaisir »

« Bon et ben je vais chercher de quoi nous permettre de manger de ce que tu nous a préparé »

Ruby partie en sautillant dans l'arrière cuisine chercher les couverts, assiettes etc …

Lorsqu'elle repassa dans la salle principale elle trouva Belle debout devant un table en train de tenter de respirer calmement.

«  Ça va Belle ? »

Celle ci sursauta.

« Oui oui t'inquiète pas » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Mettons nous à table maintenant »

Elle avait préparer une farandole de plat en tout genre, du poulet au curry, une salade à base de riz, une salade de fruit, un gâteau au chocolat et même de la crème anglaise pour aller avec.

Toutes les deux mangèrent en silence, sans parler, au fur et à mesure une certaine tension montait...

N'y tenant plus, Ruby décida de le briser.

« Donc tu voulais me parler ? »

« Hum... Oui … Je ... »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais pas trop comment le dire.... »

« Me dit pas que tu t'es remises avec Gold ! » s'exclama Ruby en se levant d'un seul coup.

« Non ! Non ! Pas du tout » dit Belle en la rejoignant.

« Alors quoi ? » l'interrogea la louve.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te montre ... »

Belle s'approcha doucement vers l'autre brune et se pencha légèrement vers elle pour faire en sorte que ses lèvres soit à la hauteur de la bouche de l'autre femme qui quant à elle était totalement figé ne savant pas quoi faire. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à venir se frôler, entraînant par la suite un doux baisé où Ruby mis quelques secondes avant de ce rendre qu'elle embrassait enfin la femme qui la hantait depuis quelque temps déjà et répondre au baisé.

Tout aussi doucement les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent essoufflé. Ce regardant dans les yeux elle se sourirent tendrement. La louve porta sa main à la joue de la bibliothécaire et souffla : 

« Comment peux-tu ressentir quelque chose pour moi alors que je suis un monstre au même titre que Gold ? »

« Tu n'es pas comme lui, tu es gentille, tu es intelligente, tu es drôle, tu es magnifique, et je dois avoué que tu as un côté très sexy » lui répondit avec un clin d’œil Belle. « Et Rumple est totalement différent de toi, il vit pour exercer sa magie pour ses propres intérêt tandis que toi au contraire tu cherches avant tout à protéger tout le monde qu'importe le mal que ça pourrait te faire... »

En face d'elle Ruby avait les larmes aux yeux et se jeta sur son amour devant elle, en l'embrassant passionnément.

Après bien d'autres baisés, les deux femmes se dirigèrent main dans la main vers l'appartement de Ruby.

Cette nuit la louve pourrais s'endormir et se réveiller dans les bras de SA Belle et cela lui collait un irrévocable sourire sur ses lèvres.  


	2. PDV Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le PDV de Belle sur cette histoire ^^

 Elle pourrait se rappeler toute sa vie de sa rencontre avec sa première amie à Storybrooke. La première fois qu'elle était sortie de chez Rumple après une dispute elle avait été dans ce bar comme ça, sans aucune raison, poussé par son instinct, elle avait eu envie de découvrir ce qui se faisait ici, sur ce monde.

Elle avait passé la porte et avait été s'installer à une table attendant qu'une serveuse arrive, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé. Elle avait tout de suite trouvé ses yeux magnifiques et c'était laissé subjuguer. Se fut cette personne à qui appartenant se regard qui la ramena sur Terre en lui posant des questions sur qui elle était et bien sur ce qu'elle voulait. Pour la première partie elle n’eut aucun mal à y répondre, par contre pour la seconde elle ne connaissait rien de la nourriture ou de la boisson d'ici, alors elle avait pris ce qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être bon, c'est à dire un Ice Tea (elle avait d'ailleurs eu raison, c'était devenue sa boisson préférée...).

Par la suite elle avait apprit à connaître la jeune femme et c'était mise à vraiment l'apprécier, elle avait pris le rôle de meilleure amie dans son cœur. Elle adorait être avec elle, passer du temps avec elle, rigoler avec elle. Être avec elle la sortait de son quotidien avec Rumple surtout qu'elle commençait à n'en plus pouvoir. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé un jour de parler avec lui pour mettre leur relation au claire.

 

_ Flash back : _

 

_Elle se dirigeait vers le magasin où devait se trouver Rumple à cette heure ci. Elle était bien décidé à parler avec lui de leur couple qui allait vers le mur si la magie continuait de se mettre entre eux deux._

_En entrant dans la boutique, elle ne trouva personne dans la salle principale, elle chercha aussi dans l'arrière boutique et toujours personne. Perplexe elle se dirigea vers le sous sol, en approchant de la porte elle entendit des bruits qui ressemblaient à une discussion. Elle pu seulement discerner quelques mots comme « secret », « belle », « deal » ce qui naturellement l'avait largement intrigué. C'est pourquoi elle ouvrit discrètement la porte dans le but de savoir ce qui se passait en bas. Cette fois-ci la conversation était plus audible « bien alors en échange de cette potion n'oubliez pas que vous me devrez un service... la magie vient toujours avec un prix ne l'oublié pas. Êtes vous vraiment près ? » « Oui ... » «  Nous avons donc un deal et surtout souvenez vous de n'en parlez à personne et surtout pas à Belle » « Bien …. »_

_Belle en avait assez entendu, elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces deals. Il lui avait promis de ne plus en faire durant une semaine pour elle et il avait échoué dès le second jour, d'ailleurs qui lui disait qu'il en avait pas passé d'autre. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se planter devant lui._

_« Non mais c'est pas possible !! Tu fais encore un deal ? »_

_« Non Belle, c'est pas ce que tu crois.... »_

_« Et tu oses me mentir en plus ! Je t'ai entendu ! »_

_« Mais Belle, c'est vraiment important cette fois ... »_

_« C'est toujours important avec toi ! Tu avais dit que tu ne passerais plus de deal ! »_

_« Belle tu dois comprendre que …. »_

_«  Que quoi ? Tu m'as menti ! Qui me dit que tu en as passé d'autre ! Oses me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'en as pas fait d'autre depuis ta promesse ?! »_

_« Je … je … »_

_« C'est ce que je pensais … Je n'en peux plus Rumple ! C'est fini ! Encore une fois tu as réussi à ce que la magie te sépare des gens qui t'aime ! »_

_« Non Belle s'il te plaît ! Ne fait pas ça ! »_

_« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu choisiras toujours la magie … c'est peine perdu de se battre pour toi, tu n'es intéressé que par le pouvoir ! »_

_« Je t'aime Belle … »_

_« Peut être mais c'est fini ! Adieu Rumple ... »_

_Sur ces paroles Belle remonta les escaliers et sortis du magasin en direction du Granny's où se trouvait sa meilleure amie, la seule personne dont elle avait besoin en ce moment._

_En marchant elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait, étonnement elle ne regrettait pas du tout sa décision, elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme cacher par l'ombre de la magie, bien sur elle était consciente que la magie serait toujours présente mais là c'était trop, elle n'était plus présente mais omniprésente. Elle aimait Rumple, ça c'était sur mais ce n'était pas son truc love sinon elle n'aurait autant souffert._

_Elle entra dans le restaurant et repéra Ruby derrière le bar, elle s'installa devant elle et la salua vaguement._

_La serveuse la regarda attentivement et dit :_

_«  Dis moi Belle, tu sembles ne pas vraiment être dans ton assiette ? Ça va ? Attend je vais te ramener un Ice Tee »_

_Elle ne pensait pas que ça se verrait autant que ça._

_« Merci Ruby … Je sais pas trop ... »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »_

_« Oui je sais, c'est juste que ce midi j'ai rompu avec Rumple et d'un côté je suis triste parce que j'ai vraiment essayé de m'investir dans cette relation, je l'ai vraiment aimé mais d'un autre côté je suis soulagé... ça ne pouvait plus durer entre nous, j'étais toujours son second choix, le magie passait toujours en premier et je n'en pouvait plus ... »_

_« Oh je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, je pensais que Gold changerait pour toi »_

_« Je le pensais aussi mais il faut croire que nous, ce n'est simplement pas mon « true love » je doute même qu'il puisse en avoir un, à moins que ce soit la magie » dit Belle en souriant légèrement._

_« De toute manière tu méritais tellement mieux que lui, tu es quelqu'un de fantastique Belle, tu devrais avoir quelqu'un qui ne soit pas aussi ténébreux que lui. »_

_Bizarrement son compliment la remplie de joie intérieurement. Elle sentait heureuse que Ruby la trouve fantastique._

_« Merci Rubs, et je te remercie aussi de m'avoir écouté raconter ma vie comme ça alors que tu dois sûrement avoir du travail. Je te retiens pour rien, je vais y aller, je dois ranger un peu la bibliothèque. On se verra une prochaine fois »_

_« Tu sais très bien que tu me déranges pas, tu peux rester autant que tu veux »_

_Bien qu'elle en avait envie, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit un peu seule._

_« Non c'est bon merci »_

_« D'accord, en tout cas si tu as envie de parler tu sais où me trouvez » dit en souriant Ruby et en lui déposant un baisé sur le front._

_Ce baiser lui retourna l'estomac, c'était vraiment étrange._

_Elle partie du restaurant dubitative._

 

_ Fin Flash Back _

 

Suite à ça, elle avait pu remarqué que la serveuse c'était fait plus présente pour elle et même si au début elle avait pensé que c'était par pure pitié. En effet, même si elle avait rompu avec Rumple, celui ci n'arrêtait pas de revenir la voir pour essayer de ce racheter et il avait fallut un bon moment avant de ce rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas se remettre avec lui. Mais Ruby lui avait affirmait que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était présente pour Belle mais parce qu'elle en avait envie et qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec la libraire.

Elles étaient devenues inséparable, elles passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble et alors que son amour pour Rumple partait elle s'était rendu compte qu'un nouveau était venu bien plus puissant pour Ruby. Enfin, quand elle disait « venu » en réalité c'était plus qu'elle s'en était rendu compte assez tard. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait constaté qu'en réalité elle était tombé amoureuse de la brune dès leur première rencontre, sa gentillesse, sa beauté, ses yeux, son sourire, sa extravagance mais en même temps sa simplicité.

À chaque fois qu'elle voyait Ruby elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, si elle passait une mauvaise journée, juste l’apercevoir l'aidait à tenir.

Néanmoins, elle se posait des questions, et si son amour était à sens unique ? C'était pas le fait de savoir qu'elle était une fille qui la gênait, après tout la réputation de la louve n'était plus à faire sur les conquêtes qu'elle avait eu. Mais plutôt le fait de savoir si elle, Belle, pouvait lui plaire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était amie que cela voulait dire qu'elle plaisait à Ruby.

Elle attendait dans l'espoir que son amie l'invite à sortir autre qu'entre amie en vain. Ainsi un jour elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Toute la journée elle prépara tout type de plat, en effet elle savait que ce soir le restaurant fermait à 23h et que c'était Ruby qui faisait la close comme tous les mardi. Elle avait décidé de la surprendre en lui préparant toute sorte de plat pour dîner toutes les deux. C'est en préparant son panier à pique nique qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait peut être fait un peu trop, mais elle était extrêmement stressée, elle ne savait pas comment amener la chose. Comment peut on dire à quelqu'un qu'on a des sentiments pour elle ?

Soufflant un bon coup elle sortie de son appartement au dessus de la librairie et se dirigea vers le restaurant.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Belle vit Ruby lui tourner les dos en train de faire un dernier tour de table, sans se retourner elle dit :

« Désolé mais nous allons fermer... »

« Oui je sais mais je voulais te parler ... » lui répondis une doucement la libraire.

« Oh c'est toi Belle, désolé je t'avais pas vu. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Ruby c'était retourner vers elle un sourire sur son visage.

« Oui mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre un morceau ensemble » dit-elle en mettant en évidence le panier qu'elle avait à la main. «  Tu m'avais dit que souvent tu ne mangeais pas le soir lors de tes services, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut être... enfin si tu le veux … manger ensemble ? » demanda timidement Belle en rougissant.

« Bien sur ! » s'empressa d'accepter Ruby pour sa plus grande joie. «  Enfin je veux dire, c'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir penser à moi, tu étais pas obligé tu sais »

« Oui je sais mais ça me faisait plaisir » lui répondit Belle en souriant à pleine dent.

« Bon et ben je vais chercher de quoi nous permettre de manger de ce que tu nous a préparé »

Elle vit Ruby partir vers l'arrière la salle.

D'un seul coup, une crise d'angoisse l'assailli, son souffle en était coupé et elle commençait à trembler. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son coup et partir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, si elle avait été jusque ici c'était pas pour renoncer.

Elle respira profondément pour se calmer et fut surprise par le retour de Red

«  Ça va Belle ? »

Elle sursauta.

« Oui oui t'inquiète pas » répondit Belle avec un sourire qu'elle essayait de faire le plus décontracté possible. « Mettons nous à table maintenant »

Elle étala tout la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé cela allait du poulet au curry, à une salade à base de riz, ou encore de dessert comme une salade de fruit, ou un gâteau au chocolat et même de la crème anglaise pour aller avec.

Toutes les deux mangèrent en silence et Belle sentait la tension monter de plus en plus, elle savait que LE moment allait arriver. Et elle c'était pas trompé.

« Donc tu voulais me parler ? »

« Hum... Oui … Je ... »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais pas trop comment le dire.... »

« Me dit pas que tu t'es remises avec Gold ! » s'exclama Ruby en se levant d'un seul coup.

La libraire la regarda horrifié, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que la serveuse pense à ça.

« Non ! Non ! Pas du tout » dit Belle en la rejoignant.

« Alors quoi ? » l'interrogea la louve.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de dire les mots qui lui restait en travers de la gorge alors décida de tenter autre chose.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te montre ... »

Elle s'approcha encore plus d'elle et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement. Au début Ruby ne réagit pas la rendant un peu triste, elle allait se retirer quand elle sentie la louve répondre à son baisé. Elle sentie un bonheur sans nom éclater dans son ventre. Tellement fort qui lui était impossible de le décrire. Elles ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'elles eurent besoin d'air.

« Comment peux-tu ressentir quelque chose pour moi alors que je suis un monstre au même titre que Gold ? »

Belle lui sourit amoureusement avant de répondre :

« Tu n'es pas comme lui, tu es gentille, tu es intelligente, tu es drôle, tu es magnifique, et je dois avoué que tu as un côté très sexy » lui répondit-elle avec un clin d’œil assez subjectif. « Et Rumple est totalement différent de toi, il vit pour exercer sa magie pour ses propres intérêt tandis que toi au contraire tu cherches avant tout à protéger tout le monde qu'importe le mal que ça pourrait te faire... »

Devant elle, elle pouvait apercevoir Ruby avoir les larmes aux yeux, avant de la voir se jeter vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Elles étaient resté là, pas mal de temps à s'embrasser dans le Granny's avant que Ruby ne la tire du restaurant pour l'emmener chez elle.

Cette nuit là, elle avait pu s'endormir avec la femme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà !  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
